1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to certain new and useful improvements in vibration responsive gas shut-off valves and more particularly to an improved valve assembly of the type stated which utilizes a spherical gas flow control ball located within a gas conduit and which rotates to permit closure of the valve in response to excessive vibration.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In many parts of the United States and for that matter, in many parts of the world where the possibility of earthquakes is large, there is a need for a highly effective, relatively inexpensive vibration responsive gas shut-off valve. One of the main causes of fire in the aftermath of an earthquake is the rupture of a gas line. There are usually several ignitable sources which can cause the ignition of the gas flowing from a ruptured gas line. In many cases, the damage caused by the resultant fire can be as severe as the damage caused by the earthquake itself.
There have been numerous prior art proposals for vibration responsive, gas shut-off valves which would operate in earthquake conditions to shut-off a valve. However, in most cases, these valves are unduly complex and thereby result in substantial cost to manufacture as well as a resultant cost to purchase. Due to the high cost of purchasing these valves, homeowners and apartment owners are reluctant to invest in the purchase of these valves. As a result, there are only a very limited number of gas shut-off valves in areas which have a high earthquake potential.
Further militating against the purchase of gas shut-off valves is the complexity and cost both in the installation and in the operation. Not only is the valve itself expensive to purchase, but its installation can often times be a cost in excess of the valve cost itself. Further, the average user requires a relatively simple valve so that it is easy to turn on in the event that the valve trips from a condition of vibration or other external condition. Heretofore, there was no highly effective user-friendly earthquake responsive valve or other vibration responsive valve. The present invention solves this problem by providing such an effective vibration responsive valve.